PJ and Gabe Have Some Fun
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: When PJ and Gabe are left alone they get a little horny and can no longer resist each other. Warning: Strong sex and incest lemon


PJ, my brother, was a cute guy, and also a very sweet person and a good brother. One weekend , PJ was staying for the night, and asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him. He was 19 and I was 14 when this occurred. I was psyched; he usually was out on Friday nights with his friends or his girlfriend.

It turns out we were home alone that night; Dad was away on business, and Mom had taken the other kids to see family. PJ said he had some movies we could watch. He put one in, and it was a porno flick!

"Thought you might want to check this out. Look at this hot chick right there…Wait…let me rewind it…THERE! Hot, huh" PJ exclaimed.

"Shit, yeah!" This was very cool…hanging out with my big brother and watching porn. I tried hard to conceal the fact that the scenes on the screen were really turning me on, but soon enough, I had a rock hard cock. I hoped PJ wouldn't notice and make fun of me, but after about a half hour, PJ started looking at me funny. He had this really strange look on his face, he seemed kind of uncomfortable. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when he reached down and grabbed his cock and gently squeezed.

"Ever jerk off watching one of these?" he casually asked. His eyes never left the big screen before us. PJ knew I masturbated; we had each teased each other and joked about it over the years, as all guys did. He knew damn well the answer was yes.

"Man that's hot" he continued as one of the girls on screen deep throated one of the actors cocks, still mashing his hand into the crotch of his jeans. It was pretty obvious he had a raging boner. "Ever do that, Gabe?" Now he looked straight at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, sure I have. That's pretty much what these movies are for, I always thought. Why?"

PJ looked back at the screen. "Because…" He reached for the front of his belt. "…if you don't mind, bro, I'm gonna whip it out and work it right now. I'm so fuckin' horny, I can't stand it anymore." PJ started to undo his fly, his intense gaze darting between the TV and my face. "Cool?" he asked one final time.

I was kind of speechless. PJ was my big brother; I had grown up worshiping him, and trying to be like him. However, I wasn't sure if I was okay with him masturbating in front me. Then again, he was older and if he was okay with it, it was probably fine. After all, he did teach me all about sex. "Do you have to?" I finally asked.

"Oh, come on, Gabe! It's just me! And you can't' tell me you don't feel like doing the same thing right now. Look at that chick suck that dick! You know if I wasn't here, you'd be doing the same thing yourself. You just about admitted it a second ago." Before I could respond, my big brother PJ stood up, unsnapped his jeans, pulled his pants and briefs down just past the knee, and released his cock. His massive erection sprung up and bounced at the base of his tight stomach. It was the biggest penis I had ever seen. He popped back down into the couch and spit into his hand and began beating his meat. "Fuck yeah", he said gruffly as he concentrated on the blowjob he was watching on the video screen. "Suck it, bitch."

I sat in shock. Yes, we had grown up together, taken baths together; all that; and we'd even showered together after sports practice. We were brothers, after all. I'd seen his big cock before. But man, this was different…I'd never seen him totally hard before. It was pretty huge; a grown man's cock. He was five years older than me, and it just seemed so much bigger, longer, harder, and thicker than mine. As I watched the movie out of the corner of my eye, I watched PJ jerking off. The bulge in my own pants was getting hotter by the second. Something about this situation had touched a nerve in me; one I'd never felt before…I couldn't think straight and my heart pounded in my chest.

"Shit. Ahhh, yeah. Suck that thing…Mmmmm." He glanced over at me. "C'mon, man, whip it out! It's just like it's your cock she's suckin'!" He looked over at me, grinning, with his huge dick in his fist. I didn't want PJ to think I was a wimp, but I surely couldn't beat my meat in front of somebody. Especially my own brother. He was right about one thing, though—if I had been here alone, I'd be pounding my prick with a vengeance. This was one hot oral scene. But…

"Uhh, I don't know, man…I…I'm cool. I just wanna watch, I think." Damn. He was definitely going to think I was a pussy.

Still slowly stroking his cock, PJ looked at me, incredulous. "Gabe! Don't be embarrassed! Sure, I guess this is something new to you…but dudes do it all the time!" I looked at him curiously. "Yeah! Ever hear that expression "circle jerk"?"

I told him I had. What I didn't tell him was that I'd always thought the concept was kinda gay. PJ stopped stroking his meat and turned toward me on the couch. "Well that's what it means! Guys jerking off together! Well, hey, I don't want to force you…" He shook his head in mild disappointment, turned back to the screen and resumed his stroking. I was mortified. The last thing I ever wanted was PJ to think I wasn't chill.

"Oh, shit, she's done blowing him. We missed the money shot. Hey, hit the fast forward and go to the next sex scene."

Now he didn't even look at me. I was sure he was bummed. Just then I wanted his approval desperately. While I FF'd the video, I asked, "Do you and your friends ever watch these together?" I asked, just trying to make conversation until I found the next scene. I needed to see if he was mad at me.

"Sometimes."

I could tell he was pissed; he was losing his erection. I was beginning to reconsider my previous decision. Then PJ sighed heavily. "Stop it right there, man." I hit Stop on the remote. He shook his head from side to side, as if making up his mind.

"I should stop. I don't wanna freak you out or anyth—" PJ said before cut him off.

"No! PJ! I'm cool, I'm cool…I just…You know, I never…" My arms were totally numb from nervousness. I reached down and undid my pants and slowly slipped them down my thighs, my boxers still covering my privates. I'm not even sure if I was breathing, PJ watched me and reassuringly nodded his head.

"There ya go. Awesome, Bro! We'll service ourselves together." I smiled sheepishly and tried to emulate my older brother's attitude; casual, cool and really into it. But it just wasn't me. This really felt, well…maybe gay; maybe just wrong. But I couldn't bear his disapproval. I snapped my underwear down, revealing my stiff cock. I quickly grabbed it. It had never been this hard before. Never. PJ looked me in the eye and then down at my dick.

"Wow! Hard as a rock!" He smiled that reassuring big-brother smile and as I began slowly stroking my prick, I quickly found myself lost in intense sexual feeling; feelings like I'd never had before.

PJ stared into the screen, pounding his cock. I quickly caught up to his pace and intensity. As we sat beside each other on the couch, watching the hot blonde getting her pussy eaten by another woman while we beat off, I felt like we had never been closer. As my sexual excitement gained force and momentum, this seemed like a really good idea after all. In fact, it was pretty fucking awesome. Jerking off had always been great, but now I could share it with my brother.

"Man, look at those tits," I offered, my voice escaping as a loud whisper.

PJ was breathing heavily. "Hhhhh…nice…Yeah, baby, eat that pussy…Mmmm! Mmmmmmmm…" His stroking got harder and faster and I increased the intensity of my work as well. Suddenly, a man appeared on screen, "surprising" the two girls, and started taking his clothes off. I couldn't hear the brief conversation that took place, but it was clear that he was about to enter the action. When he stripped off his boxers, revealing a not so long but very thick cock, PJ stared at the screen as if hypnotized. He lay back on the couch and grabbed his balls with his free hand and gently squeezed them as he stroked. The man on screen started fucking the red-headed woman and PJ turned to me on the couch and looked directly at my cock. I stopped working and looked at him, embarrassed, as if to say "what?" and he replied, "Keep going, dude. I just want to see how you do it. Don't stop, man! That redhead's hot, huh?" I nodded. "And look at that dude's dick!"

A little uncomfortable, I resumed working on my cock. I remained riveted to the screen, but I could see that PJ was watching the scene in my lap, still stroking his own meat. He looked so…intense…as he watched me jerk it. Just then a new, interesting feeling emerged in me; one I could never describe. My breathing was harsh; I convulsed on the couch. "Gonna cum, Gabe?" he asked. I looked away from the screen at the sound of my big brother's voice and stared directly at his cock. It's head was slick with his pre cum and it was a pinkish-red. He was pounding it mercilessly. "Go ahead, bro. Let it go. Let me see."

He wanted to see me cum. Suddenly, in a flash, my orgasm began deep within me. "Oh! Ahhh! Shit…mmmmMMMmmm!" And with that long, satisfying groan, my cock erupted thick, white cum that flew a few feet in the air in front of the couch. My eyes clamped shut and teeth gritted tightly, I blew two more shots of jizz.

PJ was cheering me on. "Yeah, Gabe! Shoot your wad! Oh, yeah!" He stared at my cum covered dick as I lay back, spent. So many emotions filled me as I recovered. Shame, embarrassment, guilt, terror…releif, satisfaction. Even pride; PJ"s excitement at my orgasm made me feel…cool…

The man with the thick cock had just blown his load all over the redhead"s ass. Now PJ"s eyes had closed and he leaned back and pressed himself into the couch. He opened his legs wide and held his ball-bag tightly. "OH YEAH! HERE IT COMES AH AHAHAHAH…Mmmmm!" Semen shot from the head of his big cock and landed on his thigh. A whole lot of it oozed out from his cockhead and down his shaft, running down his fist. A wide satisfied smile shown on his face. "Fuck, man, that was great." He sat up, his cock shrinking slowly. I sat beside him, waiting for a clue; I wanted to follow his lead. We both watched a few more minutes of the video; but we had lost interest. Then PJ got up and pulled his pants up, tucking his long, slippery dick into his underwear. I did the same.

Standing beside him, wanting to make sure it had been OK, I smiled and said, "You"re right! Pretty cool!"

PJ smiled at me as I buttoned my jeans. "Told ya. We should do it together more often. I"ll get some more movies."

"Cool." My head was spinning. Do this again? As the elation from my orgasm faded, I was so confused. Was my brother gay? Was I, for that matter? I surely did enjoy what we had just done, but…it still felt…I grabbed some paper towels out of the laundry room and made sure everything was cleaned up. PJ saw the freaked-out look on my face as I wiped up the evidence.

He approached me in the laundry room. "Gabe, you"re…uh, cool with this, right? I mean, what we did was perfectly fine, you know? But still, we can have anybody finding out about it, know what I mean?" There was a hint of menace in his face and voice. "This has to be a secret. Just something we do together, you know, to blow off some steam. Yeah?"

"Sure, PJ. I"m cool. I hear ya." I would rerun the events of that night in my mind for weeks, trying to figure out just how I felt about jerking off with my older brother. I wished my cock was as big and strong looking as his, and I wondered if and when I"d ever see it again…

It was the very next time that we were home alone together. PJ called me down to the family room and before I got there I knew what was up. I just knew. As I entered the room, PJ, wearing only a bathrobe, held up a video tape. "Best Butts, vol. II! You up for it bro?"

"Um, yeah Ok." I was determined to be more mature about it this time. "I could use some relief."

"I hear that, pal. Sandra"s been away for the week. Haven gotten any in a while." He flicked off the light switch and immediately slipped off his robe. He tossed the tape over to me and said, "pop it in!"

I glanced down at PJ"s cock. It was already hard…Trying to appear casual, I tried not to react at all to the sight of my older brother standing beside me stark naked and obviously excited. I started the tape. PJ had the remote at the ready. I turned and pulled my pants down as I sat on the couch. "Take "em off, man. It"s easier that way anyway." So I kicked off my shoes and took my jeans and underwear completely off. I wasn hard, and my cock looked so small and weak next to his big strong pole. "Looks like you got some work to do…" PJ said jokingly. I smirked in embarrassment and started playing with my dick. PJ hadn even touched his yet, and it was hard as a rock. He searched for a suitable scene and found one soon enough: A solo scene featuring a hot short-haired girl and a vibrator. This was actually one of my biggest turn-ons, watching a woman play with herself. Soon my dick was fully hard. We went at it.

After that scene, we found another involving ass-fucking. PJ really responded to this one, and surprised me by pulling a small bottle of baby oil out from the couch cushions and squirting some onto his dick. He spread it all over his long cock and said, "Ahhhyaeh. That"s the stuff. You want to try it?"

"No man. I"m…" But it looked so slippery on his cock; made PJ"s dick look so…so…"Yeah, OK, I think I will." I reached over to grab the bottle, but PJ had other ideas.

He squirted some more into his other hand, reached over and grabbed my cock! My entire body went rigid with utter shock. I was paralyzed as he slathered oil up and down my erection. God, the stuff felt really fucking good but…My cock had never been touched by another man…"How"s that?" he asked while gently pumping my pecker.

I raised my hand to stop him…but then I waited…"Um, PJ, what the…"

"Oh, don worry, dude. You can return the favor in a bit, if you want." He stared down into my lap lovingly as he lubed my cock.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with curiosity. I had to ask. "Are you gay, man?" It just came out, and I regretted it as soon as I had said it.

Thankfully, PJ was too focused on stroking my hard-on to be offended. Chuckling, he said, "What? No way, man! I"m no homo. Dude I"m just helping you out, OK?" He continued stroking, watching my face to see if I were going to stop him. "Is that what"s been worrying you?" He laughed. "Gabe, ask Sandra if I"m gay." Suddenly I felt very stupid. Of course he wasn gay. He actually had a well-established reputation as a ladie"s man. God, I found myself hoping desperately that he wouldn be mad at me…

"I"m sorry, man…I just…never had a guy touch my…touch me before."

His face looked up into mine, just inches away. He slipped his hand down over my scrotum, cupping my balls. "Gabe, you"re white as a sheet. You want me to stop? I"ll stop, Gabe." His hand felt exquisite on my balls; the oil, his big, warm hand…

I should like this. I will like it. I DO like it…"No. Ahh…Keep going." I spread my legs wider, our thighs touching. This must just be something I don completely understand, I thought. PJ knows what"s up; I"ll follow his lead and learn something. That"s what I"ve done all my life.

Expertly jerking my hard cock, PJ spoke softly. "Check out the movie, Gabe. He"s got his dick in her ass…Look good? Shit, Oh…he"s fucking her…fucking her ass. Like that, bro?"

His hand squeezed and stroked my slippery cock. It felt fantastic. I nodded my head, responding weakly. "Yeah…Mmmm…awesome…" It really did feel good, excellent, in fact; and the shock and thrill definitely added to the sensation.

"Chicks don't know how to do it right…they try, but they don't have dicks, right? There's nothing like a pussy, for sure…but only guys know how to really stroke a dick, you know?"

I guess he was right. My cock felt so fucking good in his hand. My ex-girlfriend Sarah had given me a hand-job or two, but they were clumsy; sometimes even painful; they definitely didn feel like this. I watched the butt-fuck scene continue on the TV as PJ jerked me off. I looked away from the screen and over at my brother's massive cock, bouncing in his lap. Could I return the favor? Could I jerk his giant dick off? Would I be good at it? Suddenly I felt my cum rising. An orgasm approached. PJ could tell I was close.

"Here it comes, dude. You're close. But let's switch up. Do me for a little while?" As I rapidly approached orgasm, I found that I wanted to feel his cock in my hand more than anything; to my shock and surprise I wanted to make him come badly. Then he stopped cold, waiting for my reply.

I sat beside him panting, losing the ability to think clearly…"Yeah. Alright…Fair is fair, right?" I reached over his lap and grabbed the lube. He splayed himself out across his side of the couch and his dick sprang almost straight up at the ceiling.

"Good deal", he said excitedly. I sprayed the oil onto his monster cock. I had never touched another guy's cock before; I hesitated a bit. "Won't bite, man! Go for it."

I reached over and grasped it at the base. Man, it was thick. PJ folded his hands behind his head and sighed heavily. I got comfortable beside him and started moving my fist up and down his member. The oil in my hand made slick, smacking noises as I stroked. I felt every vein and bump on his long hard dick, his soft brown pubic hair tickled my wrist. "That OK?" I asked sheepishly.

""OK"? Feels fucking great. Hhhmmm…You"re good, dude. Must be all that practice…" I looked at him mock-angrily; he shot back, "Kidding! Oh, man…Ahhh…That's good, Gabe. Real good." He watched the action on the screen as I played with his cock. I couldn't tear my gaze from PJ's penis. It felt like a big, tight flexed muscle, hard as steel and yet soft in my hand. Its big round knob was showing the first drops of pre-cum at its tip. I tried the move he had done with me and moved down to gently grab his hairy nuts; he seemed to love it. "Oh, Yeah…Good, good…" PJ slipped his hand down to stroke my back; it sent an electric shock through my body. It didn't linger there, though; it soon found its way into my lap and began stroking my still-hard prick. "Yeah. Like that. Dude, this is fucking great."

I was really getting into this. It felt so…right, this huge hard penis in my hand…making my brother feel so good…Neither one of us was watching the movie any more. Our eyes alternated between being closed, each other's cocks, and fleeting glimpses into each other's eyes as we rapidly approached sexual bliss. Our hips and thighs were rubbing together; both of us were grunting and groaning loudly. PJ"s cock seemed to grow even bigger in my hand, and his hand worked feverishly on my own prick. I was close again, but PJ was closer. His face contorted tightly as he threw his head back and came. Sperm flew from the head of his cock and ran down onto my hand. It was hot and thick. I kept on stroking, not wanting to stop, and PJ"s entire body convulsed next to mine. My hand and his fat dick were soon a hot sticky mess. He stopped jerking me off as he came and let out a big sigh.

"Gabe…awesome job, Gabe. That was fucking great. Let me finish you off bro." He gently pushed me back onto the couch and grabbed my dick. I was mere seconds away; I looked at my hand and the sight of my big brother's cum on my hand and wrist; the sight of his spent penis oozing sperm onto his thigh; the sight of his fist pumping my dick to orgasm pushed me over the limit. I came.

PJ knew I was coming. He pulled my prick a little harder, a little tighter, and I spewed jizz all over my stomach. My ass was almost completely off the couch during the throes of my climax. PJ's hand milked the remaining sperm from my cock. I lay panting beside him, almost falling off the couch during the end. "Shit, PJ. That was something else…Jesus…" The hot cum on my belly felt good.


End file.
